The Brayton cycle turbine has traditionally been driven by energy provided in the form of combustion in a contained space, often referred to as a “combustion chamber.” Compressed air is supplied by a compressor to the combustion chamber. Fuel is injected into the combustion chamber and ignited when combined with the compressed air. The rapidly expanding hot gases then pass through, and rotate, turbines before exiting through a nozzle.
The combustion of any hydrocarbon, whether gasoline, diesel, kerosene, natural gas, gasified coal, or biomass, has negative impacts on the environment to varying degrees in that various types of pollutants and large amounts of carbon are delivered in the exhaust gases. Also, combustion is not very efficient. It is estimated that the typical turbine may operate at less than 30% combustion efficiency, at best. Accordingly, a more efficient and clean Brayton cycle heat engine may be beneficial.